Sunshine After the Rain
by cheychey41
Summary: Twilight Town holds an annual carnival every year. Olette was talked into to going every year. This year was different; she was placed in a bet. What will happen? In addition, what’s with Kairi and her weird advice? Rated T to be safe.


A/N: This is my first story. So tips would be very appreciated. I want to give my thanks to Dark Ambition for helping me with this chapter! And story all together! Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts because if I did things would be different.

On with the story! Enjoy!

Chapter One:

The Bet

Today was an ordinary day for Olette. Get up, get dressed, and go to school.

Olette lived in this small town called Twilight Town. The town was so small that there was only one high school in the whole town. (A/N: Hey, it is like my town! No joke.)

Olette went to Twilight High.

It had about three-hundred people per class. Therefore, Olette was content.

She was now in her sophomore year.

Twilight Town was so small that everyone new everyone's business, and Olette hated that about it. (A/N: Again, like my town!)

She got up and dressed in her usual khaki shorts that went down to her knees, and an orange and white tank top.

Her house was not that big. It was a one story, with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, living room, and kitchen/dinning room.

After she was done changing, she walked down a short hallway, leading to the kitchen.

"Hey, mom!" Olette said happily as a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Hey, Olette." Her mom said cheery as ever.

Olette's mom's name was Aerith Gainsborough.

She had cheery green eyes, but they weren't the same color of Olette's.

Olette's eyes were a brilliant emerald color.

"Olette you better hurry," "You're going to be late." Aerith said.

"Alright by mom!" Olette said waving good-bye to her mom.

She did not live that far away from school it took her a couple of minutes to walk there.

'Why couldn't people mind there own business?' Thinking to her self while walking to school.

Deep in trance, she did not even realize her two best friends running toward her, nearly barreling her over.

"Gosh!" "You guys scared the crap out of me!" Olette said as she jumped.

"Sorry Ollie I thought you saw us." Selphie said

"Yah I thought you did to." Kairi said clearly out of breath.

"Just don't scare me next time!" Olette said.

"Ok." Both of them said at the same time.

The rest of the way they walked in silence, and clearly, Olette was clearly not in the mood to talk to either of them.

(Break-the-line)

When they got to school, the three friends made there way to their first classes.

Olette's first classes went by fast.

Moreover, as soon as she got finished with English it was 4th period, which was right before lunch.

She was thankful that it was math time. (A/N: Yah math time! Not!)

Math is her favorite subject. She liked it the most because wherever you go it is the same.

When the teacher walked in everything went quiet. Her teacher had orange piercing eyes, and went by the name Mr. Ansem.

He was tough on the class but she liked him for a teacher.

He was challenging and she liked a challenge.

Most people did not feel the same way as Olette though.

Everyone thought he was mean and evil.

However, he was not.

"Alright class." Mr. Ansem spoke out.

"Pop quiz!" He said seeming to like the torture, he was giving the class.

The whole class groaned, except for Olette.

"It will be over pg.151," "So get ready, because you'll have fifteen minutes to prepare."

'I'm glad I read over this last night.' Olette thought to herself.

Fifteen minutes passed by, quickly she noted.

"Here are your pop quizzes." He said glaring at a boy named Hayner who was talking.

"If everyone passes then you won't get homework for a week." He said, very doubtful.

'I'm going to kill whoever doesn't pass.'

He handed out the pop quizzes.

'It wasn't the hardest pop quiz he's done.'

'Maybe he's just lazy and doesn't want to grade homework the next week?'

Olette was done with her pop quiz, 10 minutes before the bell rang.

Therefore, she sat at her desk, bored until the bell rung.

(Break-the-line)

The rest of the day went by fast and until Olette realized it, it was the end of the day.

When she was making her way out of school, she saw her friend Selphie.

Olette noticed that she was handing out something but could not tell what it was.

She saw Yuffie and Tifa pass by with the flyer in their hands.

"Hey Yuffie, can I see what Selphie just gave you?" Olette said.

"Oh sure Olette." Yuffie said handing it to her.

'It was the carnival already?' She thought to herself.

She also noticed it was in two weeks.

'Crap.'

She groaned out of the horror.

Yuffie and Tifa looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What's wrong?" Yuffie said.

"Its nothing, thanks Yuffie." Olette said handing it back to her.

"No problem." Yuffie replied and walked away with Tifa.

She was trying to avoid Selphie so she would not be talked or forced into going to the carnival.

Olette didn't like going because she always ended up with Selphie and her date.

Besides, it felt awkward.

Olette was walking with crowd hoping Selphie would not notice her.

Selphie turned around and handed another flyer to a person and saw Olette in the crowd, and started to call out her name.

"Hey, Olette!" Selphie said.

Olette started to walk a lot faster and noticed Selphie was right on her tail.

'She doesn't give up!'

So she took off in a run.

She made sharp corners when she was looking back to see if Selphie was on her tail, she ran into someone.

They both fell with a huge THUD!

They both looked up at each other.

A blush went across Olette's face but she did not know why. Maybe she was just embarrassed. So she shrugged it off.

The boy had the bluest eyes and had spiky dirty-blond hair.

Then Olette snapped back into reality.

"Sorry about that." Olette said a little flustered and a small blush managed to creep on her face.

"No it's ok," the boy said "I should have looked where I was going."

And he extended a hand out toward her, helping her up.

He was still holding her hand when Selphie appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey Ollie." Selphie said when she noticed the boys hand in Olette's hand.

"OH MY GOSH!" Selphie squealed.

"What?" Olette said.

"You never told me you had a boyfriend and nevertheless Roxas!" Selphie said practically screaming it, and causing a crowd to form around them.

"What are talking about?"

"Well, you are holding hands with him." She said.

"Selph, what are you…" She stopped clear in her sentence noticing her hand intertwined with the boys.

She looked at him and a small blush came across his face.

Her heart skipped a beat.

His hands were soft and warm, and she realized she didn't want to let go of his hand.

She refused to. She wouldn't.

Realizing how she felt, she stared into the boys blue eyes, mesmerized.

He got closer to her face causing her blush to redden.

"Sorry." He whispered to her and letting go of her hand.

He turned away so she would not notice the redness on his face.

She turned as well clearly embarrassed.

'How did I not realize this?'

They both heard the crowd around them.

"Why is Roxas dating a nerd?"

"Yah, do you see the blush on her face?"

"What a loser!"

Most of the crowd started laughing at that remark.

Olette was almost on the verge of crying.

He noticed this, a spark rising inside of him.

'No one deserves to be treated like this.' He thought to himself, and the next sentence that came out of his mouth shocked her completely.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Roxas spoke up clearly from the expression on his face he was annoyed.

The crowd gasped at his remark.

No one really acted this way around Selphie. She was a queen bee.

"I wasn't talking to you!" She snapped back.

"Whatever, so what if we're dating?" He said back.

"What?" Olette and Selphie said at the same time.

"I'll prove it to you," "We'll go to that carnival thing together." Roxas said.

"Fine but if you don't go with her you'll have to wear a Moogle costume to school." She said clearly enjoying the bet.

"Fine and if we go, which we will, you'll have to wear sharpie all over your face, and the artists will be Olette and me," "Deal?" He said offering out his hand.

'How did he know my name?'

"Deal," She said shaking his hand, "But, lets make this a little more interesting, you have to at least go on three dates, before the carnival." She enjoyed this.

"Fine." He replied a cocky smile appeared on his face.

"Alright, bye Ollie," "I don't plan to lose." She said with a smirk.

"Wait!" "I didn't agree to any of this!" Olette said.

"Oh, and be ready," "You only have two weeks." She said and then walked away.

"Whatever!" "Were so going to win, right, Olette?" Roxas said enthusiastically.

"Um…right." She said.

A/N: Yay! The first chapters over and done with. Next chapters going to pick-up right where it left off.

Thanks again Dark Ambition for the help!

Read and Review!


End file.
